


Mistakes of the Night Before

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: And then wake up in bed together, Dont worry there's no sex, F/M, Im a fluff machine, Kissing, Like at a build a bear workshop, New Year's Day, Solely fluff, They get super drunk, and make out, lots o fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Teresa Lisbon wakes up on New Year's Day with vague memories of the night before. She then notices that someone else is in bed with her. It's Jane. She knew she shouldn't have gotten completely plastered. But it just sort of happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH OH BOI HERE WE GO  
> BACK IN THE SADDLE AGAIN  
> TIME TO RIP MYSELF OUT OF A HORRIBLE BOUT OF WRITERS BLOCK WITH ONE OF THOSE HOOK THINGS THAT DEEP SEA FISHERMEN USE TO CATCH TUNA  
> Also I have never been hungover or drunk before so all of my knowledge of it comes from watching parks and rec so if any of it is incorrect that is not my fault

Teresa jolted up in bed, her head pounding. She knew something had happened last night, but she didn't really know what. She also didn't know if she was alive or not, given her headache was so bad. She really should have stopped after that sixth shot of vodka. Hangovers are unforgiving, even on New Year's Day.   
She held her hand up and checked her watch. From what she could tell, it was 1 in the afternoon. But it was all sort of blurry, and her arm felt like lead. Thank god she didn't have to go to work.   
And then she heard a voice from the other side of the bed, and her heart almost stopped. “Lisbon, what time is it?”  
She turned around and saw Jane sprawled across the bed, his lovely golden curls splayed across the pillow. Oh god. Had she… had they… Oh no. They had both gotten completely plastered that night, and woken up in bed the next day. Then again, she was still fully clothed. What could that mean?  
“Lisbon? Are you alright?” Jane said, sensing her hesitation.   
Lisbon ran a hand through her hair. “Jane, did we… did I…?” She paused. “Do you remember anything from last night?”  
Jane sat up, revealing that he too was fully dressed. Good. That probably meant that nothing happened. “Well, I remember Rigsby singing ‘Eye Of The Tiger’ while standing on a table. After that, it gets a little blurry.”  
Oh yeah. Rigsby did that. It'll probably be up on YouTube within the day. But that wasn't what Lisbon was talking about, and she knew he knew that. “Anything else?”  
He shook his head. “Not really. I think I vaguely remember kissing someone when the ball dropped, but I'm not sure if that was real or not.”   
Oh shit. Memories of the night before had started to come back in bits and pieces, and she knew Jane definitely kissed someone. She knew that because he had kissed her. With tongue. Admittedly, she had enjoyed it quite a bit, but that wasn't the point.   
“Lisbon.” He said, jolting her back into the present. “Did I actually kiss anyone? Or was that just some sort of hallucination brought on by too much alcohol.”  
She closed her eyes and sighed. “You did kiss someone, Jane.”   
He probably remembered. He could remember almost anything. He was probably just playing her. But he was super drunk last night, and for all she knew, he might not be able to remember. But it wasn't likely.   
“Who was it?” He asked, locking eyes with her. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew that he knew. This was getting more awkward by the minute.   
After a moment of hesitation, she muttered, “Me.”  
She saw a hint of a smile dash across his face. He sighed happily. “Well, I’m glad it was you and not someone I didn't know. Or worse, someone I do know who would never let me live it down. Like Hightower. Imagine if I had kissed her.”  
Lisbon put a pained smile on her face. Frankly, she didn't want to imagine Jane kissing anyone else. Because truth be told, she was very much in love with him. And he probably knew that, given that he knows everything. But she never told him, because she wanted to focus on her career. Plus, dating was frowned upon by the CBI. “Sure, Jane.”  
But there was still one issue at hand. How did they end up in bed together? And fully clothed? That was the one part of her memory that refused to return. It didn't make a lot of sense.   
Jane laid back down. “Well, I’m going back to sleep. I have a splitting headache.”  
“Wait, Jane.” Lisbon said. Her heart was pounding almost as much as her head. “How did we end up in bed together?”  
“From what I can remember, we were both very drunk, and instead of driving home, we stumbled to your house from the bar, and then both passed out on your bed because neither of us wanted to sleep on the couch.” He said, before rolling over and falling asleep.   
Phew. That means nothing happened, and she could stop worrying. Well, she was still thinking about that kiss. It was a great kiss. And she had wanted to kiss him for god knows how long. And he was so cute.   
Lisbon laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. Despite the pain, she still couldn't get the thought of her kissing him out of her head. She knew it was just a stupid New Year's tradition, and that they had probably just done it as a joke, but it still made her heart race. 

 

A few hours later, she woke up without even realizing she had fallen asleep. She still had a bad headache, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. She tried to roll over, but she noticed someone's arm around her. Oh no. Jane’s arm was around her.   
Her heart began to race again. She had completely forgotten that they had fallen asleep together. She wasn't necessarily unhappy that his arm was around her, no, she was more worried about the fact that she might let it slip that she was hopelessly, hilariously in love with him. It was useless to deny it at this point.   
“Good morning, Lisbon.” Jane muttered, and she rolled over to face him. His adorably sleepy face made her want to kiss him right there. But she held herself back.   
She held her arm up to look at her watch. Once again, the numbers were rather blurry, but from what she could tell, it was around eight. At night. Wonderful. She had just spent the entire day sleeping with Jane, while being terribly hungover. Happy New Year’s.   
“It’s 8 at night, Jane.” She said, trying to ignore how cute he looked.   
“We just woke up, so technically it's morning for us.” He said, smiling. Damnit. His smile was just too perfect.   
Then, just to add insult to injury, he reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and she thought her heart was going to burst. And then he brushed his hand against her cheek. And then, ever so gently, he pulled her face towards his and kissed her. It was a good kiss, not as sloppy or drunken as the one the night before. No, this kiss was careful and loving. It was what Lisbon had wanted to do for a long time.   
The kiss ended far too quickly in her opinion, so she leaned in for another one. She put her arms around him, pulling him close. His slight moans only made her kiss him harder. God, she had wanted to do this for so long. He was everything she had ever wanted in life. Sure, he was eccentric, and could be a handful, but he was the most amazing man she had ever met.   
When they finally separated, Lisbon ran her hands through Jane’s luscious curls and sighed. That was probably the best kiss she had ever had, bar none. For a moment, they sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.   
Eventually, Jane gave her his signature cheeky smile. “Wow, that was great.”  
Lisbon smiled back. “It was.”  
He brushed a hand against her cheek, sending sparks flying through her. Then, quietly, he said, “I love you, Teresa.”   
She put her hand around his. “I love you too, Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that in almost all of my fics, it is mentioned that Rigsby gets drunk and sings karaoke to a rock ballad while standing on a table. That's because of that one episode where they had a party for Lisbon and apparently Rigsby got drunk and sang on a table. He will never live that down. Never.


End file.
